


I Don't Even Know What to Call this Thing

by UnderAnOpenWindow



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderAnOpenWindow/pseuds/UnderAnOpenWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku doesn't like what he hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Know What to Call this Thing

“What is that?” Aoba asked, raising an eyebrow at the music coming from Koujaku’s coil. It was upbeat pop music, not something that one would usually find on his friend’s coil.

“I have no idea” Koujaku responded as he stared at the words scrolling across the screen. The title was in English and made almost no sense to him. “Whatever it is it sounds horrible.”

“Turn it off, I think my ears are bleeding” Aoba muttered. He clamped his hands over his ears when the volume suddenly increased. Koujaku frantically messed with his coil, trying to turn off the infernal noise emanating from the device. No matter how many times he mashed the stop button the song continued to play. He tried changing it to something more enjoyable. Koujaku selected a random song from his music library and pressed play. But the song just continued right on going, playing louder than his preferred tunes.

After what felt like an eternity, the music finally stopped. Then a few seconds later a new song started up. This one was worse than the last! What came from the speakers was something like deep throated screaming and obnoxious guitar solos.

“Can you even call this shit music!?” Koujaku shouted. He had no control over the noise coming from his coil and this frustrated him. Who the hell had managed to hack his coil? The song cut off abruptly and something a little more fast paced and cute sounding filled their ears.

Aoba’s eyes snapped open. He recognized this song. He’s only ever heard it once but a song this cute wasn’t easy to forget. And he only knew one person who had it.

An awkward smile began to spread across his lips as he thought of his little trash bunny. Noiz was the only person who was even capable of hacking someone’s coil. He and Koujaku still don’t get along very well, and Noiz does whatever he can to get on Koujaku’s nerves.

Aoba tried to stifle his laughter but a small giggle escaped him. Koujaku looked up at him and noticed his shoulders shaking in his attempt to hold it back.

“What?” Koujaku muttered. Aoba broke and he gripped his stomach in his mirth.

“N. . iz. . .” Aoba wheezed. Koujaku raised an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he giggled out, “Noiz”. Koujaku’s face turned so red, it was almost the same color as his eyes. That little fashion catastrophe was so dead when he found him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some stupid thing I wrote when forced to listen to my teacher's pandora. I don't like a lot of music that's popular these days. I wasn't having a good day and I needed a vent.  
> I didn't realize how short this was...


End file.
